Rekindling love
by lavi-was-here
Summary: It all started with a break up. will kanda do everything he can to get back together with the girl he loves or will her childhood friend get in the way of his chances? i dont own d gray man it belongs to its original owner i only own the story idea and the ocs
1. Chapter 1

"that bastard," Kaoru, a red headed girl with stunning dark green eyes that could even rival her cousin Lavi's, said to herself pacing in her room still fuming about the news that Kanda had gotten another girlfriend right after they had broken up. "No don't worry yourself about him Kaoru just ignore him and move on," she said visibly straightening her posture. Kaoru grabs her small towel and walks to Lavi's room. "hey Lavi you busy?" she called out hearing a crash in said room. "one sec Kaoru chan," Lavi said opening his door several minutes later "Yes Kaoru?" he asked. " You know how people had wanted entertainment when they are eating dinner?" she questioned seeing him nod for her to continue. "Well I want you to help me with that," "how can I help?" he asked. "I need you to ask Masaharu and Jeryy if they have any Hindi dance music,"she said smiling. Lavi nods smiling back. "You got it Kaoru," he responded hugging her. She grins skipping off to find Miranda.

"Miranda~," Kaoru sang in a sing song voice draping herself on said brunette's shoulder. "y..yes Kaoru chan what can I do for you," the older woman stuttered to the red head. "I need you to make a traditional Hindi dance ceremony outfit if you could," the red head said smiling kindly at the older woman. "s..sure,"

Kaoru smiles going to talk to jeryy "Jeryy san~" Kaoru said skipping to the food counter.

"What can I do for you sweetie?" he asked his fellow Indian. "I want to put on a performance and I want Masaharu to be in it with me," she explained to her friend.

"plus I know he still has his Hindi dance clothes," she added smiling slightly. Jeryy nods smiling while agreeing that his adoptive son will help out. "thanks jeryy," she says hugging him through the window. Stepping away from the window Kaoru begins to walk from the cafeteria only to bump into Kanda and his new girlfriend.

Kaoru frowns shouldering past Kanda purposely bumping his shoulder the bell he gave her jingling on her ankle. Kanda turns around quickly but notices that Kaoru isn't standing there anymore. 'Kaoru...' he thought thinking of the frown on her always smiling face. "nda... Kanda!" his girlfriend yelled at him her hands on her hips.

"uh what were you saying," he asked. She sighs telling him to nevermind. He nods getting food.

~a few days later~

Kanda walks into the cafeteria seeing a small stage covered in red curtains. "what the?" he said while his girlfriend frowns before going to order food. Kanda follows her ordering his usual soba noodles. The lights dim.


	2. Chapter 2

All the people in the room turn their heads to the stage Hindi music beginning to play from the intercom. Kanda watches the curtains part revealing Kaoru and Masaharu who are dressed in similar outfits of Hindi origin.

Kaoru was dressed in a silver and gold outfit the top wrapping around her bust area leaving her midsection in plain view revealing her belly ring her bottoms consisting of a sash wrapped around her hips and the pants ending at the middle of her calves no shoes and a sleeveless jacket. Kaoru steps into a rhythm with Masaharu the bells on their ankles chiming as they dance in perfect sync both teens dancing across the stage with extreme grace that only comes from practiced movements.

The song ends both Indian teens kneeling next to each other on one knee their opposite hands touching at the palms and their other arm covering their faces.

Kanda stares at the two indian's his eyes wide. Kaoru laughs at how fun that was while listening to the cafeteria applaud their dance. Kaoru hugs Masaharu and kisses his cheek in a friendly manner. Masaharu smiles helping the red head from the stage by grabbing her waist from on the floor and lifting her above his head before setting her firmly on the ground. Kaoru blushes dark red. He smiles before bowing.

Kanda watches as Masaharu leaves the cafeteria with his usual scowl feeling jealousy bubble in his stomach. Kaoru giggles skipping to the food counter ordering some dumplings.

Kaoru walks over to Lavi and the others avoiding being near Kanda.

Kaoru takes mirandas hand in her's pressing her lips to the older woman's hand. "thank you for the beautiful outfit Miranda I love it," Kaoru said smiling at said woman. Miranda nods blushing slightly before Kaoru tugs Lavi's hair but kisses him on the cheek. "thanks for the help Lavi," she said smiling even more.

Lavi smiles as Kaoru picks up her now empty tray and walk to Masaharu leaving the room with him. Kanda glares at Masaharu as he leaves with a smiling Kaoru. " looks like your plan is working Kaoru," Masaharu said smiling at his friend. Kaoru smiles back at him "thanks for helping me get kanda jealous haru," Kaoru said pecking him on the cheek gently just as Kand walks out from the cafeteria.

Kanda pauses when he sees Kaoru on her tip toes kissing Masaharu on the cheek smiling at him before skipping to go see Hevlaska. Kanda stalks towards Masaharu. Said boy turns "Kanda you know she's doing this to show you why you fell in love with her in the first place right?" he questioned the older boy a knowing smirk on his toned face. Kanda's eyes widen. "she was doing this for me?" he questioned the Indian boy who nods. Kanda smiles slightly a blush covering both cheeks.

~a few months later~  
Mumbai, India  
Kaoru walks with a finder and chaoji her eyes scanning the streets of her home city. The finder touches kaoru's shoulder in complete understanding. "it will be ok master Bookman, they won't recognize you as that frail girl anymore," he said smiling gently at the girl who smiles back. "hey Gonzu... Thanks,"she said smiling brightly at him. Kaoru walks to a inn when the sun starts to set in the horizon. "We should have a room booked for us from the black order," Kaoru said to the man at the computer. He nods looking up at his his eyes widening. "no way! Shaka?" he yelled surprised at his old friends appearance. "naijo?" she asked her eyes widening as well besides she throws the boy into a hug. They stay in each others embrace until she breaks down and starts to sob tears running down her face. " woah, woah, woah, what's the matter." He says picking her up off the ground and hugging her "Naijo I-I thought you were dead for so long. What happened to you. No letter or phone call to tell me you were alive!" She yells punching him. "Murkha Murkha Murkha," She yells hugging him tight. He cups her face in his hands wiping the tears from her eyes. Kaoru smiles hugging him again. "oi Bookman who is this man and why did he call you Shaka?" Chaoji asked the red headed woman his innocence invoked "chaoji Gonzu this is my best friend when I was a kid, Naijo Arya," Kaoru said smiling.

Naijo smiles giving Kaoru her room key and handing chaoji his. "I'll bring your food to your room soon Shaka and mr chaoji," Naijo said smiling. "thanks Naijo and my new name is Kaoru," she replied. "I know but you will always be Shaka to me," he said waving. Kaoru laughs waving.

Kaoru searches for the innocence while keeping a look out for akuma. Se turns around quickly when she hears a gurgling noise.

Her eyes widen when blood splatters on her face. "Gonzu...no," she whispers invoking her weapon when she sees the Akuma remove it's tail from Gonzu's chest. Chaoji growls swinging his fist at the Akuma his anger blinding his judgement. The Akuma laughs swinging it's tail into chaoji's chest sending him flying inti the side of a building where he gets crushed by a falling price of the wall. Kaoru looking up at the Akuma her body trembling. she sees Naijo running to her. "Naijo no! Stay back!" she yells her hand reaching out to him. The Akuma laughs shooting it's tail at the boy only to have it countered by a hammer. Kaoru hugs Naijo shaking while lavi gets rid of the Akuma. "Kaoru are you ok?" lavi asked. She nods smiling and kissing his cheek. "thanks Lavi," she said smiling. Lavi nods before his eyes widen at the Indian kaoru's hugging. No way Naijo? Naijo Arya?" lavi asked.


End file.
